Love Stinks
by charah.tastic
Summary: James has had enough of Lily's constant rejections. He tells her off, and leaves her with more than she'd like to know about herself. She is forced to accept that she is in love with James, but will he accept her?


**A/N: Hey readers! There's this great Japanese show called **_**Hana Yori Dango**_** that I just LOVE. It's putting me in this hopelessly romantic mood, and therefore forcing me to produce many romantic fics as an outlet. I'm depressingly single. xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's been married twice. Me? I don't even know what married means xD**

I could feel my heart racing and the blood rushing to my head. My hands were clenched into sweaty fists. I couldn't believe it. He finally did it. He finally gave up on me. I should be happy. I should be celebrating. I have been waiting for this day for _six years_. Then why am I so devastated?

He turned his back on me and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stormed off into his room. He did not look back. I winced as the door slammed behind him.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the very place he had given up on me. It must have been half anhour at least. I don't remember how I worked up the energy or will power to get into bed, but I do know that I didn't fall asleep. I was afraid of what I might see if I did. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted things to get this far. I didn't mean to hurt him this much..

_James came out of his room smiling hopefully. Lily hardly spared him a glance as he sat opposite her. He cleared his throat a few times as though unsure how to proceed. Lily sighed and put her quill down._

_'Stop beating around the bush and spit it out, Potter!' she hissed. 'I have work to do.'_

_'Okay. Well, um, I'm sorta going out on a limb here, so co-operate with me for a second. Wait until I have stated my case, Lily, please, and don't interrupt me,' he said. _

_'Fine. I won't,' she snapped. She watched him expectantly. He straightened up, then bent forward again, deciding that it was best to be comfortable while 'out on a limb'._

_'Okay. Well. I was kinda sorta hoping that, seeing as I've proved I'm mature enough to be Head Boy, then I might be amture enough to be your boyfriend? I mean, I've proved to you this year that I'm not cocky and big headed and you failed to notice. We share our own dorm room, yet you still won't call me by my given name. Which is fine, I guess, but it hurts when you pretend that I don't exist, or when you're snappy or hissy with me just _because_ I exist. I wish you would give me a chance, Lily, because I have changed and I want you to see that. Will you please come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?'_

_Lily sat in silence for a minute, then leaned forward very slowly, almost like a snake before it strikes. She smiled at him sadistically. 'Read my lips, _James._ NO. Do you get it? Do you understand? Should I write it down for you? Here. N.O.!'_

_She shoved the paper in his face. He took a deep breath before removing the paper from his face with such force that it ripped in two. He stood up suddenly, eyes burning with a rage that Lily had never seen before. 'What the hell did I see in you anyway?! You're just an annoying, stupid, know-it-all, cocky toe rag! You're completely heartless and incredibly cruel! You may be book smart, but you sure are one hell of a dumb ass!Get off your Goddamn high horse you insensitive shameless BITCH!'_

..

I turned over in bed and sighed. Every time unoconsciousness crept on the horizon, James' words echoed back to me and sending a jolt throughout my body. It kept me awake all night. The whole week, in fact. I was dead on my feet for the whole week. Everyone noticed this, I guess. It's hard to ignore the Head Girl breaking down and not caring about anything anymore. I stopped talking. I stopped eating. I stopped bathing. I probably got my period, but I don't care. I stopped answering questions in class. I looked without seeing. I survived without living. I walked without caring. I was a goner by the time the week was dead. As I lay there in bed the last night, I couldn't take it anymore. I knew it. I knew I loved James. I knew I couldn't hold back anymore.

I threw my sheets back, and ran to James' room. I launched myself at his door, and started pounding wildly. 'JAMES! JAMES! I'M SORRY! OPEN UP! I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I JUST CAN'T! I COMPLETELY AGREE WITH YOU. I AM STUPID! I AM DUMB! I AM INSENSITIVE! AND I AM A BITCH! PLEASE, JAMES, PLEASE, LOOK INTO YOUR HEART TO FORGIVE ME. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU ANYMORE! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! I-'

I was screaming and crying and pounding. I was completely hysterical. I didn't know what was going on anymore, and I didn't care. All I cared about was James. James needed to see me vulnerable. I needed him to see me succumb to his will. I needed him to see that I-

'You what?'

That was odd. His voice came from behind me, and his door was still closed. I spun around, and saw him. My heartbeat turned to a fluttering bird, and my stomach was like a cage full of angry butterflies. He was standing in front of the couch, his notebook and quill and ink pot spilled on the floor, as though he had gotten up suddenly. I took him in for a moment. His face! What was his face like? Was he mad? Was he angry? Was he annoyed? No, thank Merlin. He looked more like a startled cat. It actually would have been pretty funny if I currently wasn't in self-destruct mode. He stood staring at me with that same expression, waiting patiently. He repeated his question.

I wasn't holding back. I didn't want to stutter the words out like some silly infatuated girl. I wanted to say it confidently, with the last ounce of dignity I had. So I picked myself off the floor, wiped the tears off my face, and took a deep breath. 'Love you. I love you. I love you, James Potter.'

James stood stunned. His mouth opened and closed. He blinked a few times, then his face broke out in a grin. I felt as though the sun had risen, and everything in the world would be right again. He took a step closer to me. 'Say that again.'

'Huh?' I asked, confused. He took another step.

'Say it again!' he demanded, taking another step closer, until he was right infront of me. I could see all the scars and wrinkles on his handsome face, and tell that he hadn't shaved in a few days. I could see the delight in his shining eyes, and the victory in his mouth. 'Say it again, Lily,' he said slowly, taking my face in his hands.

'I love you, James,' I whispered, as he closed the distance between my mouth and his.

**A/N: Well, there you have it. It's been written. The greatest romance fic ever. xD Kidding. I hope you liked it, and if you want more, all you have to do is review! :)**

**Pickles!**

**Charah ;D**


End file.
